Trait
A trait is an ability that can be equipped by a player to provide passive ongoing effects. Traits can be used to boost a character's attributes, reduce the effects of conditions, improve the effects of skills, and more. Traits are determined by profession as well as the weapon held. There are 75 traits per profession. Each trait has a type: major, indicated by a large hexagonal icon, or minor, indicated by a small hexagonal icon. A trait also belongs to a trait line, or a profession-based grouping of traits. Each profession has five trait lines. After a character has spent their trait points, they can visit a trainer to reset their traits and refund their previously spent points for a small fee.Play Your Way – Jon Peters on Traits and Attributes, Arena.net blog Acquisition Traits are only usable after the character has reached level 11. The character gains a trait point at every level from 11 to 80, yielding 70 trait points in total from level-ups.Guild Wars 2 - Finalmente in beta, Multiplayer.it (Italian) Trait lines are divided into 3 tiers of 10 points each, which are unlocked by the skill trainer. The tiers become available at levels 11, 40, and 60, and require the purchase of a Training Manual from a profession trainer to unlock.A Closer Look at Necromancer Traits, NecroBator You can put up to 10 points in each trait line for each tier you have. Selection Once a trait tier has been unlocked, the character can allocate points into any of the 5 lines. Each trait line is associated with two stats which gain a flat bonus for every trait point put into the line. All professions have the following nine bonuses divided among their trait lines, as well as a single profession-specific stat bonus. Each trait line has one of the following: * +1 Concentration * +10 Malice * +1 Expertise * +1 Prowess * +10 Compassion and one of the following: * +10 Power * +10 Precision * +10 Toughness * +10 Vitality * Profession-specific attribute In addition to these stat bonuses, for every 5 points spent in a line you will unlock either a minor trait (at 5, 15, and 25 points) or the ability to choose from a list of major traits (10, 20, and 30 points) that allow you to customize exactly what benefits you want from that specific line. Re-Specializing Once trait points are allocated, they cannot be returned out of combat like skills. This is done to bring some sense of permanence in where you focus your strengths, making your choices feel they really matter. To respec your traits, you must use one of the Training Manuals obtained from the trainer that unlocks the next tier (returning all points so you are free to move points into the new tier), or paying the trainer a small fee (71 bronze per trait point) to reset all of your trait points. In competitive PvP, you have a separate save of trait point allocation, and can respec free-of-charge. This has no effect on PvE and WvW traits. 職業におけるトレイト 各職業には独自のtrait lines（トレイト ライン）があります: 戦士 ガーディアン *Trait lines: Zeal(情熱), Radiance(栄光), Valor(勇気), Honor(名誉), Virtues(美徳) **Specific attribute（特定の属性）: Willpower（意思力） *ガーディアンのトレイト リストを参照。 Warrior *Trait lines: Strength（力）, Arms（武器）, Defense（防御）, Tactics（戦術）, Discipline（規律） **Specific attribute: Brawn（腕力） *ウォーリアのトレイト リストを参照。 Adventurers Engineer *Trait lines: Explosives, Firearms, Inventions, Alchemy, and Tools. **Specific attribute: Ingenuity. *See list of engineer traits. Ranger *Trait lines: Marksmanship, Skirmishing, Wilderness Survival, Nature Magic, and Beastmastery. **Specific attribute: Empathy. *See list of ranger traits. Thief *Trait lines: Deadly Arts, Critical Strikes, Shadow Arts, Acrobatics, and Trickery. **Specific attribute: Cunning. *See list of thief traits. Scholars Elementalist *Trait lines: Fire Magic, Air Magic, Earth Magic, Water Magic and Arcane Power. **Specific attribute: Intelligence. *See list of elementalist traits. Mesmer *Traits lines: Domination, Dueling, Chaos, Inspiration, and Illusions. **Specific attribute: Guile. *See list of mesmer traits. Necromancer *Trait lines: Spite, Curses, Death Magic, Blood Magic, and Soul Reaping. **Specific attribute: Hunger. *See list of necromancer traits. Notes *There are no racial traits because of the effect they would have on game balance.Entretien exclusif avec Eric Flannum, Lead Designer chez ArenaNet, Jeux Online (French) This prevents a particular race from being superior to another at a particular profession. For example, an asura warrior will be as good as a norn warrior. References Category:Traits